Stay With Me
by kiers17
Summary: Edward moves to Forks and is instantly intrigued by Bella Swan. He quickly realizes he would do anything for her. Their sudden lust/love is cut short when Bella leaves Edward for reasons unknown to him. Future Lemons, ALL HUMAN E
1. Finally Home

Edward had known he was destined to be with Isabella Sawn. From the moment she smiled at him on his first day of school, she had been the only thing on his mind. Now as he stared across the school parking lot, knowing she would not be coming, he broke down. Tears flowed steadily. Why had she left him for someone else?

5 Months Earlier… EPOV

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella. How's the first day going?" asked the beautiful brunette to my right.

"Fine, thank you. I'm Edward Cullen." I smiled shyly and went back to my notes.

"Do you talk much? If not, that's okay. I've just been sitting alone at this table all year and was relieved I had a partner," she responded, head down.

"I talk, sorry. It's just a little weird to be at a new school. I'm glad I can be of company to you."

She smiled the most gorgeous, sweet smile I had ever seen. I wanted to reach out and touch her cheek. Something about her was so endearing, I could tell from the subtleness in her eyes.

"All of the girls are talking about you, you know. I thought I should warn you. They tend to get carried away when an attractive new kid moves to town."

I smiled at her nonchalant compliment. Bella thought I was attractive.

"Thanks for the warning, any in particular I should watch out for?" I asked. She gave a thoughtful look. I could tell she was concentrating on her answer.

"Well don't tell them I said so but Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber. They come on strong," she paused, concentrating again, "and maybe me."

The bell rang just then and she was gone into the crowd of students on their way to their next class. I, however, was left shocked and intrigued by the beautiful Isabella Swan.

The rest of the day I looked for Bella, with no luck. It was a fairly small school and I couldn't imagine why I wouldn't at least catch a glimpse of my surprising new obsession. I had never been so instantly overwhelmed by a female, and I had seen my fair share of attractive high school girls.

It was my senior year and I had been enrolled in six different schools since the 9th grade. I didn't understand my parent's choice to move to the small town of Forks, Washington. We had lived in places like Phoenix, Los Angeles and Chicago. This rainy, almost nonexistent town had no appeal to me at all. That was until I saw her. Now, it felt like home.

*-*-*


	2. I Want Him

BPOV

Edward Cullen. He had to be the most perfect creature I had ever seen. I was usually insanely shy when it came to strangers, let alone godlike ones. There was some unknown force causing me to chatter away to him during the last few free minutes of class. I thought back over what I had said, my cheeks growing warm.

"Do you talk much?" What was I thinking? I hadn't even given him a chance! He probably thought I was going to be some overbearing twit. I mean, I practically threw myself at him with me little 'look out for me' comment. Sometimes I could hardly stand the embarrassment I put myself through.

I shook my head at the thought of Jacob. The only thing I did in our relationship was screw up. Everyone had seen the way I loved him, the way I gave everything for him. There had been a lot of terrible things happen between us, things I would never forget. But when he left without a word, I knew I would never be able to forgive.

"Bella, I've been looking for you!" Jessica ran towards me as I sat thinking on the benches by student parking lot. Glad for the interruption, I smiled her way.

"What's up, Jess," I asked as she took a seat beside of me, her face still red from Gym class.

"I heard you talked to the new kid. Tell me all about it right now," she squealed. "I mean details, Bella. What do his teeth look like? Is his voice deep? Why did he move here? Is he interested in any girls yet?"

My eyes widened. Should I have gotten all of that information from him?

"Wow, slow down," I laughed. My mind wandered back to his handsome face. "He has beautiful, straight teeth, super white."

She nodded excitedly, clearly wanting more.

"He has a deep voice, but it's very soft. I have no idea about the other two, Jess. We didn't get to talk a lot, we were in class. I think he's a little shy too."

"Bella, I want him," she squealed again. A feeling of jealousy swept over me and suddenly I didn't want to talk her about him anymore. He was mine. I had already laid a silent claim on him.

"Well good luck. I'll see you tomorrow," throwing my backpack over my shoulder, I stomped to my car. The sun was out for once and I was glad. Good weather always helped a bad mood and as of two minutes ago, that was the mood I was in.

*-*-*

That night in bed I still worried about Jessica. I wished I knew Edwards type. Jessica was pretty and very fun to be around. Maybe he liked that. Me on the other hand, I was plain and too withdrawn. I didn't demand attention like most of the girls at Forks High School.

Jacob had said that was one of the reasons he was so attracted to me. The thought of his name hit me wrong again. Why was I thinking about him? It had been almost a year since he left. I allowed myself to think back to the last time I had seen him.

"_Jake, I hope you know how much I love you," something had caused me to say it. Maybe it was the visible tension in his shirtless body as he worked under the hood of his old Rabbit._

"_I know, Bells." That was his response. A fresh wound was opening in my heart as he wiped his hands off on a rag and looked up into my eyes. It was like he had already checked out. To my surprise he moved closer and slid his hands underneath my shirt and up my back._

"_I hope you know that I never have meant to hurt you." His lips touched mine softly before I had a chance to respond. My heart beat quickened as he picked me up and took me inside his small house. Billy was gone with Charlie for the day._

"_Can I make love to you, Bella?" He asked, laying me down on his all too familiar bed._

"_Jacob. Please make love to me," he loved when I asked and right now I wanted him to be happy with me. I had felt for too long like we were on the edge of disaster. _

_He moaned very quietly and positioned himself above me. His warm, dark hands glided up my torso as he lifted my shirt off of my head. I pulled at his pants, needing him more than I ever had._

_When we were both undressed he stopped to kiss me so lightly I almost didn't feel it. _

"_I'm sorry," he whispered quietly before plunging deep inside of me. I gasped at the welcomed feeling and wrapped my legs around his back, urging him to go deeper. For so long I had felt like we were separated by something I couldn't control or change. Making love to him was the most satisfying way to quiet that feeling in my head._

_The next day, he was gone._

The rain on my window pane woke me in the morning. Depression was slowly creeping up on me. I hated the way I felt after allowing myself to remember Jacob.

"He didn't love you. You're okay. Love will find you." I recited to myself. Today would not be a bad day. I hopped out of bed with a brand new outlook. Thoughts of Edward entered my head and for the first time since Jacob had left, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

*-*-*


End file.
